


Выздоравливай скорей

by charming_fiction



Series: Cosmic Lovers [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Physics, Russia, Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_fiction/pseuds/charming_fiction
Summary: Альбус снова болел из-за переживаний по поводу ЕГЭ, и это начинало надоедать не только ему, но и Геллерту.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Cosmic Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Выздоравливай скорей

Мы цвели на костях весны  
После марта пришел февраль  
Новостройкам снились сны  
Тишину закаляла сталь

Стали стаями таять дни  
Звёзды серые звали в путь  
Обжигали карманы угли  
В серебро превращали ртуть

Вечной юности тонкий лёд  
Электрические цветы  
Заклинали лиловый мёд  
Напролёт ночью ждали мы

Обжигались на молоке  
Поджигали кристаллы льда  
Теплотрассами на восток  
Звали знали их имена

Через тысячу нулей  
Это всё что ты можешь дать  
Выздоравливай скорей, гори опять  
Близнецы или водолей  
Поверни мы недели вспять  
Выздоравливай смелей  
Кровь не станет ждать  
Кровь не может ждать

Апокалипсис каждый день  
Нескончаемая весна  
С нами таяли лисни  
Целовали ножи глаза

Магистрали на нули  
В проводах закипала кровь  
Рвали радуги журавли  
Поднимались и бились вновь

Через тысячу нулей  
Это всё что ты можешь дать  
Выздоравливай скорей, гори опять  
Близнецы или водолей  
Поверни мы недели вспять  
Выздоравливай смелей  
Кровь не станет ждать  
Кровь не может ждать  
Смерть не станет ждать

Альбус снова болел, и это начинало надоедать не только ему, но и Геллерту. В этом году он болел почти каждый месяц из-за стресса по поводу ЕГЭ. Сейчас был только март, Альбус все пробные писал на "пять", однако беспокойство о предстоящих экзаменах лишь усиливалось. Геллерт уже наблюдал эту его скрытую нервотрёпку в девятом классе. Альбус ему нагло врал, что всё хорошо, лучезарно улыбался и смеялся, а приходил домой, закрывался в комнате и плакал.

Геллерт узнал об этой истории благодаря ябеде Аберфорту. Тот был мальчишкой, как говорят, "с прибабахом", и никто не решался связываться с отмороженным. Аберфорт был эдаким хулиганом местного разлива, а хулиганы, как правило, люди недалёкого ума. Так что он, недолго думая, попытался набить морду Геллерту, посчитав, что это непутёвый одноклассник во всём виноват. Аберфорт искренне любил старшего брата и хотел защитить, но Геллерт отмахнулся от мелюзги как от назойливых мошек. Важнее тогда было поговорить с Альбусом (прижать его к стенке в школе), чтобы вынудить поделиться накопившимися эмоциями (сделать ему минет в туалете и заявить, что сегодня они будут гулять до ночи и забудут об уроках).

Геллерт нажал на кнопку, и по ту сторону с небольшой задержкой послышался омерзительный крик старого звонка. Он раздражал, зато легко можно было представить, что это и правда кто-то кричит от боли. Губы Геллерта невольно растянулись в улыбке.

— Кто там? — послышался приглушённый голос Альбуса.

— Это я, Геллерт. Открывай.

Гриндевальд знал наверняка, что прямо в эту секунду шестерёнки в голове Альбуса активно вращаются, размышляя, что важнее: дочитать тот тяжёлый том по ядерной физике или бесцельно провести с Геллертом несколько часов.

— Слушай, извини, я немного устал. Может, придёшь в другой день?

И Геллерт предсказал такой исход.

— А я тортик принёс.

Он готов был поклясться, что почти что услышал, как Альбус тихо чертыхнулся и замер у входа в нерешительности. Через мгновение зашуршал замок, и дверь распахнулась. На пороге появился радостный Альбус, завёрнутый в одно лишь одеяло, из-под которого виднелась притягивающая взгляд ключица. И взгляд Геллерта бессовестно притянулся.

— Ты снова курил? — счастье мгновенно испарилось с лица Альбуса, сменившись упрёком, и сразу стали заметны последствия болезни: бледность, мешки под глазами, голос с хрипотцой, потрескавшиеся губы, раздражённый нос.

— Рядом со мной курили, — устало буркнул Геллерт заготовленную отмазку, которой Альбус всё равно не поверил, и без приглашения зашёл в квартиру.

Сам Гриндевальд вообще не переживал по поводу экзаменов, потому что ушёл после девятого. Он <i>правда</i> очень пытался учиться дальше, хотя бы ради Альбуса, но в итоге всё бросил и пошёл играть в группу. Вот и сегодня, он зашёл к нему в гости после репетиции. Накуренный и с гитарой за плечами.

— Тебя же заберут в армию! — причитал Дамблдор.

Но Геллерт всегда отшучивался:

— Хочешь сказать, что ждать меня не будешь?

Альбус сразу провёл на кухню. Длинный плед немного волочился по полу на подобие мантии, и Геллерт невольно представил его в обличие короля или даже императора. Это, впрочем, легко было сделать, глядя на его царственную осанку. Иногда Геллерту приходила мысль, что Дамблдор в детстве просто-напросто проглотил железный стержень, да так и не смог его вытащить. И так и сидел он, несчастный, с всегда прямой спиной, как отличник, прилежный ученик, староста, гордость школы, но никогда не как обычный мальчик. Да и вся юность пройдёт вот так.

Родители Альбуса были на работе, спиногрыз-брат всё ещё бесновался в школе, а малышка Ариана играла в детском саду. Они были одни, и Геллерт прощал ему эти частые болезни только потому, что появлялась возможность просто побыть вместе у него дома, где он становился совсем другим человеком. Единожды увидев Альбуса раскованным, Геллерт стал воспринимать его будничное лицо не иначе, как восковую маску. Да, обаятельную, статную, продуманную до мелочей; такую, за которой не будет видно апатии и усталости. Но настоящее лицо Альбуса Дамблдора было прекраснее любой маски. Геллерт знал это.

Домашний Альбус был совсем другой: не консервативный и строгий, не слащаво доброжелательный, не обходительный и любвеобильный (чёрт бы побрал всех этих восхищённых школьниц, которые крутятся вокруг него). Домашний Альбус был настоящий, и только Геллерт знал его таким, и больше никто на свете. Альбус давал волю эмоциям, животным инстинктам, <i>внутренним демонам</i>, заставляя Геллерта внутренне трепетать. Таким он нравился намного, намного больше.

Геллерт поставил пластиковую коробочку с тортом на стол, сел около двери и прислонил гитару к стене, пока Альбус вертелся около плиты, ставя чайник. Одеяло мешало, постоянно сползая с плеч, и он тихо ругался. Гриндевальда же всё более чем устраивало. Жаль только наличие нижнего белья немного портило виды, но это поправимо.

— Может, тебе уже снять это? — скучающе предложил Геллерт, смотря за тем, как напрягается спина Альбуса.

— Ну, не могу же я ходить... без чего-нибудь сверху, — нетвёрдо возразил Альбус, поправляя одеяло и наконец зажигая эту чёртову конфорку. Чайник на плите мгновенно загудел, заполняя пространство фоновым шумом. — Во-первых, это неприлично; во-вторых, мне холодно.

И если на первое как-то плевать, то на второе Геллерт внимание обратил.

— <i>Ты</i> говоришь мне про приличия? Это <i>ты</i> прячешь алкоголь в комнате сестры, не я.

Альбус повернулся, недовольно скрещивая руки на груди. Одеяло снова спало с плеч, и он раздражённо накинул его обратно. Дамблдор запальчиво сверкнул глазами, в которых безошибочно читалась оскорблённая невинность (или хотя бы её видимость), и Геллерт не смог сдержать проказливой улыбки. Дразнить Альбуса всегда было забавно.

— Ладно, ты прав, я, наверное, пойду переоденусь. Это жутко неудобно, — проворчал он и поспешил к выходу из кухни, проходя мимо Геллерта.

И тут-то Альбус и попался.

Гриндевальд подловил момент, наступил на край волочащегося пледа, дёрнул за ткань на себя, и в мгновение ока Дамблдор, потерявший равновесие, оказался у него на коленях.

— Ну что, пришёл греться? — промурлыкал Геллерт, тут же кладя руку Альбусу на талию.

— Так и знал, что что-нибудь такое вычудишь, — отозвался Дамблдор таким тоном, будто сидел на коленях Гриндевальда каждый день. — Я же болею, Геллерт. Заразиться не боишься?

— О, я уже болен, — возразил тот, припадая губами к шее Альбуса. — Ты такой красивый...

— <i>Потом,</i> — мягко, и всё же безапелляционно произнёс Дамблдор, высвобождаясь из рук и скрываясь за закрытыми дверьми своей комнаты. Геллерт остался наедине со своими туманными надеждами о продолжении, и это было хуже всякого отказа.

Неужели мстит за его небольшую шутку? Геллерт сложил руки в замок, размышляя, что делать дальше. "Ничего, вот поест сладостей и подобреет! — думал он. — Наверное, за пару дней болезни все стратегические запасы лимонных долек съел".

Альбус вернулся в фиолетовой шёлковой пижаме, по пути завязывая такой же элегантный халат. Помнится, это мать ему купила в Лондоне.

— Ба! Ну, прямо англичанин, — поддел Геллерт с театральным вздохом обожания. Впрочем, он был лишь на половину подделан.

— Недоволен, что не сорочка выше колена, а? — почти лениво парировал Дамблдор, и Гриндевальд закусил губу, поняв, что его заурядную реплику легко было предвидеть.

Альбус хотел сказать что-то ещё — очевидно, что-то очень остроумное —, но отвлёкся на закипевший чайник. Он выкинул старую заварку и сделал новую — более душистую и пряную, и небольшая кухня полнилась едва уловимым запахом восточных трав. Пока заваривался чай, Альбус аккуратно открыл коробку с тортиком и разрезал его, рассматривая взглядом истинного сладкоежки. "Ну, точно всё съел в доме," — усмехнулся про себя Геллерт. Альбус, заметив это выражение, нарушил молчание, и что-то необузданное сверкнуло в его глазах:

— Ты же с репетиции, верно? Как там дела в группе?

И с этими словами он беззастенчиво слизал с ножа крем, а Геллерт беззастенчиво наблюдал, на несколько секунд забывая про застывший в воздухе вопрос.

— А, д-да, — наконец вымолвил Гриндевальд, сглатывая, — всё прошло хорошо.

— А та новенькая девушка? Винда, кажется, да? Как она справляется со своими обязанностями? — продолжал Альбус, отложив злосчастный нож. Вместо этого он демонстративно наклонился и стал искать в тумбочках "чего-нибудь к чаю".

— Она... Она, да. Она отлично. Очень хорошая.

"Он это нарочно," — пытался образумить себя Геллерт, отрывая взор от неприлично красивого Альбуса на серые пейзажи новостроек за окном. По мере того, как садилось остылое солнце, небо меняло цвет с бледно-голубого на лиловый. Отсюда нельзя было увидеть ни заката, ни рассвета, но лучи играли на железных крышах, окнах соседних домов и так, преломляясь, добирались до Дамблдора, заключённого в лабиринте каменных панелек. Так что каждый день на несколько минут в этой холодной квартирке наконец теплился солнечный свет, пусть это и было всего лишь его отражение.

Дамблдор, ожидавший увидеть Гриндевальда уже сражённым наповал, обернулся и почти что заскрежетал зубами, но мгновенно овладел собой и поставил рядом с тортом небольшую баночку цветочного мёда. Геллерт, конечно, уловил этот всплеск и рассказывал, как ни в чём ни бывало:

— Я думаю, с Виндой мы далеко пойдём. Она отличный менеджер. Пожалуй, это даже слишком для такого сборища бездарностей вроде нас.

— Ну, не говори так! Я уверен, вы очень талантливые.

По венам побежал лёд, и Геллерт перевёл на Альбуса свой неприятно удивлённый взгляд. Отчего-то эти привычные слова поддержки царапнули сердце. Может, это была слишком банальная реплика для такого небанального человека. А может он просто устал постоянно быть отвергнутым, от этого равнодушия и того, что его общество легко можно променять на какую-то там физику.

— Да ты даже ни на одной нашей репетиции не был, Альбус, — горько проговорил Геллерт и жалел лишь мгновение. Раскаяние никогда не было его постоянным спутником.

Альбус поставил перед ним кружку ароматного чая, как-то виновато потупив взор, и сам сел напротив него. Геллерт же стал слабо дуть на водную гладь и почти не касался кружки, чтобы не обжечься.

— Извини, ты же знаешь, я бы с удовольствием, но учёба отнимает все мои силы, — устало вздохнул Альбус и накрыл его ладони своими, слегка поглаживая. — Не обижайся, пожалуйста. Это важно для меня, но и ты не менее важен. Вот как закончатся экзамены, будем снова много гулять и сходим на какой-нибудь концерт, хочешь? На техно-рейв ты, кажется, хотел, да? Я там никогда не был, но звучит очень многообещающе.

— На несколько концертов, — поправил его Геллерт, капризно поджимая губы.

— Хорошо, на несколько. На столько, на сколько хочешь.

— Ха! Я тебя за язык не тянул!

Альбус мягко рассмеялся, опуская взор, и Геллерт почувствовал, как в груди щемит от нежности, а губы сами складываются в улыбку.

— Я люблю тебя, Альбус, — выдал Гриндевальд, сжимая его руки в ответ. Дамблдор, который, кажется, на секунду задумался, поднял голову, и они встретились глазами.

— Ох, я... Я тоже люблю тебя, Геллерт.

Такие вещи, наверное, не должны были смущать Альбуса спустя два года отношений, но присущие Геллерту хаотичность и пылкость, объединившись, становились самым верным оружием против легендарной дамблдоровской невозмутимости. Чем он, конечно, постоянно пользовался.

Гриндевальд, заметив растерянность, вызывать которую он совсем не старался, всё равно победно усмехнулся, как будто так и задумывал. Альбус снисходительно покачал головой.

— Чай свой пей, — сказал он, неохотно высвобождая свои руки.

— Ой, какой же ты всё-таки зану-у-уда! — манерно протянул Геллерт. — Точно учителем будешь, профессором каким-нибудь.

— Не дай Бог, — пробормотал Альбус, отпивая чай.

— В смысле, "не дай Бог"? Да ты же настоящий профессор. Это же прямо твоё, на лице написано. Тебе очень пойдёт. Ладно, не хочешь в школу — и, правда, не надо. В университет там какой-нибудь в Питере. Ох, как тебе пойдёт!

— Я такой же профессор, как ты химик, Геллерт.

Гриндевальд закатил глаза.

— Ты мне всю жизнь будешь припоминать тот поход в кальянную?

— Скорее то, как ты попытался сам сделать эту... как его... жижу для курения и чуть не умер.

— Пф! Подумаешь, плохо чувствовал себя пару дней.

— Ты блевал два дня и нёс бред про вторую мировую, превосходство каких-то волшебников и свободную любовь.

Гриндевальд повторно закатил глаза, отмахиваясь.

— Ты уходишь от темы! Давай, становись профессором. У меня такая мечта — увидеть тебя вещающим с кафедры.

— Мечта, говоришь? — усмехнулся Альбус и продолжил тише, с каждым словом понижая голос. — Так и мечтаешь? Каждый день перед сном? "Ох, как Альбусу пойдёт этот серый костюм в клеточку!" Или всё-таки: "Хочу, чтобы Альбус отодрал меня на преподавательском столе".

Геллерт обольстительно улыбнулся и нагнулся к его уху через стол:

— Скорее второе... "профессор Дамблдор".

Слова Альбуса развязали ему руки, и он начал свою коварную игру, безжалостно оглаживая ногой сначала лодыжку Дамблдора, затем голень, колено, бедро. Тот закусил губу, краснея.

— О, нет, профессор! У меня незачёт! Какая незадача! Я могу это как-нибудь исправить? — переигрывал Геллерт, имитируя мольбу и плач. Он стал накручивать одну из отросших рыжих прядей Альбуса себе на палец и с каждой секундой их лица были всё ближе и ближе. — Я готов ради этого на всё! Я <i>так</i> не хочу отчисле!..

— Господи, какой же ты придурок, — громко зашептал Альбус и, не выдержав, впечатался губами в его губы, сминая. Ох, как же эта грубость кружила Геллерту голову! Он сразу же начал кусаться и углублять поцелуй, притягивая Альбуса за волосы. Они неловко встали из-за стола, продолжая целоваться, и попытались вместе выйти из маленькой кухни. Только внезапный грохот упавшего стула, который кто-то из них случайно толкнул, немного привёл их в чувства. Точнее, только Альбуса. — П-подожди, — пролепетал он заплетающимся языком, обдавая губы Геллерта горячим дыханием. Гриндевальду было дурно от духоты, а от того ещё приятнее, так что отступать он не собирался.

— Не хочу ждать, устал ждать... — томно прошептал Геллерт ему на ухо, кусая мочку, и тут же получил эффект: Альбус вздрогнул, отрывисто дыша. Гриндевальд улыбнулся и, обвив руками его шею, потёрся носом о его скулу. — Ну, и как ощущения, мой дорогой физик?

Альбус вернул ему улыбку, внезапно прижимая Геллерта к холодильнику. Коллекция зарубежных магнитиков на нём опасно задрожала.

— Как будто я на секунду стал реостатом в электрической цепи, — пошутил он.

— О, так значит, теперь я... — Геллерт на секунду нахмурился, припоминая термины. — ...источник тока?

Альбус давился от смеха, видя мучения Геллерта, и за это веселье он укусил его нижнюю губу и стащил шёлковый халат.

— О, да, ты точно источник тока! — хихикал Дамблдор, наклоняясь к шее Геллерта. — Амперметр показывает, что на этом участке цепи очень высокие показатели... — И с этими словами Альбус облизнул бьющуюся на горле жилку. — Интересно, у нас здесь параллельное соединение или последовательное?

— О, д-дьявол! — выдохнул Геллерт, откидывая голову. Его сердце грохотало в ушах, и он чувствовал, как низ живота сводит в возбуждении. — Я не понимаю и половины того, что ты говоришь, но, сука, продолжай.

— Тебя реально это заводит? Я же в шутку начал.

— Тебе ещё сколько раз сказать, что я обожаю слушать, как ты умничаешь, пока до тебя наконец дойдёт? Или ты так напрашиваешься на комплименты? Как низко, Альбус!

Геллерт не поленился, на ощупь достал газету, так удобно ждущую своего часа на холодильнике, и, скрутив её, ударил Альбуса по голове.

— Получи, пошляк! А ещё профессором назвался! Ты просто хотел развести меня на секс, да?

Дамблдор посыпался ещё на слове "пошляк" и засмеялся уже в голос, прикрывая рот ладонью. Геллерт совсем не ожидал такой реакции и засмеялся уже от искреннего смеха Альбуса. Он вообще редко продумывал такие выходки, просто брал и делал.

Вот так и сейчас: он вновь стукнул Альбуса газетой и сорвался с места, убегая по длинному коридору в комнату Альбуса. 

Задёрнутые шторы и незаправленная постель навивали сон, на рабочем столе лежала раскрытая тетрадь, исписанная решениями логарифмов с кучей нулей. Всё здесь было каким-то одновременно хаотичным и упорядоченным, целесообразным и уютным. Почти все стены украшали методические материалы по физике, математике, астрономии, а то, что было не про учёбу, было про сериалы, фильмы и игры. Но главными достопримечательностями его комнаты были, конечно, два книжных шкафа, набитых различной литературой. Родители Альбуса на такое никогда не скупились.

Геллерт по сложившейся традиции прокрутил небольшую модель солнечной системы на комоде и быстро спрятался за дверью. Дамблдор ринулся за ним, продолжая громогласно хохотать, не подозревая, что ему уже устроили засаду.

Он забежал в комнату и по привычке остановил бешено вращающиеся планеты, но слишком поздно заметил, что Геллерта не было в поле зрения. Дверь тихо закрылась, и Гриндевальд, подобно кошке, подошёл сзади и толкнул его на постель. Нельзя было сказать, что для Альбуса это стало совсем уж неожиданностью.

— Ну, что? Силу тока мы измерили. Продолжим лабораторную работу по теме электричество? — беззаботно предложил Дамблдор, поудобнее располагаясь на простыне со звёздной картой.

— А что нам ещё надо измерить? — уточнил Геллерт, тоже забирался на постель, с грацией пантеры подкрался к Альбусу и навис сверху. Дамблдор громко сглотнул, и это было дороже всякого комплимента.

— Ну, сопротивление проводника, я думаю, скоро будет бесполезно, — подмигнул Альбус, имея в виду то ли одежду, то ли свою выдержку. — А вот напряжение реостата измерить стоит.

— И как же реостату хочется, чтобы измерили его напряжение? — зашептал Геллерт, по одной расстёгивая большие пуговицы его пижамы.

— Ну, никаких особых предпочтений у него нет, я уверен. Обычный вольтметр вполне сойдёт...

— Ах! Каким же скучной врединой ты бываешь, Альбус!

Гриндевальд стал нетерпеливо снимать с себя одежду, садясь на его бёдра. Дамблдор тоже поддался этому порыву и скинул с себя ночную рубашку.

— А ты знаешь ещё способы, как можно измерить напряжение?

Геллерт усмехнулся исподлобья, когда щёлкнула упряжка его массивного ремня. Что-то противоестественное сверкнуло в его разноцветных глазах, заставляя забыть, что это лишь цветные линзы.

— Продолжай говорить, мне нравится.

— Что говорить? — забылся Альбус.

— Да твой физматический бред. Что это за плакаты, например? — указал Геллерт на изображения на стене, привставая и стягивая с себя узкие разрисованные джинсы.

— Ох, это карты звёздного неба. Видишь, это южное полушарие, а это северное.

— А-а-а, астрономию мы уже слушали в прошлый раз. Давай физику. Что это за радужные полоски у тебя на стене?

— Это электромагнитные спектры. Иными словами, зависимость любого цвета от длины световой волны. Мне надо хотя бы примерно знать эти значения для сдачи экзаменов.

— Какая красивая нудятина.

— Знаешь, предлагаю избегать шуток про силу трения, это слишком банально.

— Согласен.

Гриндевальд резво расправился со штанами, оставшись в одной только чёрной рубашке, когда Альбус не стерпел и, сев на кровати, стал целовать. Геллерт не сдержал ухмылки, которая скоро потонула в поцелуе. Альбус был до одурения нежен и чуток. На любой стон он тут же реагировал, ловил его, просил ещё и прижимал ближе к себе. Геллерт готов был встретить апокалипсис в этих объятиях.

Ненадолго оторвавшись от губ Альбуса, он вызывающе снял свою рубашку через голову, оставив только многочисленные украшения. На его белоснежную кожу попали последние розовые лучи солнца, и весь он будто засветился изнутри.

Среди его цепочек была одна серебряная, дороже всех остальных — подарок Альбуса и символический знак их любви. Переливающийся узорчатый фиал, внутри которого плескалась, по заверениям продавца, настоящая ртуть, но они оба относились к этому скептически. В любом случае, выглядела цепочка эффектно, и Геллерт очень редко расставался с ней. Заметив её, Дамблдор робко улыбнулся.

— Ты такой красивый, — вернул ему его слова Альбус, осторожно проводя рукой по его щеке. Геллерт в ответ заластился как кот и поцеловал в ладонь.

— Раздевайся и ты до конца, профессор. Мне всё ещё нужно доделать лабораторную работу...

Альбус с сомнением посмотрел на него, без восторга реагируя на новое прозвище, но от нижнего белья избавился.

— Ну что, давай нестандартно измерять напряжение в электрической цепи? — поиграл Гриндевальд бровями, резко придвигаясь ближе пахом к паху Дамблдора. Послышался рваный вдох.

— Давай, — быстро согласился тот и припал губами к шее Геллерта, покрывая её поцелуями, пока сам Гриндевальд начал двигаться так, чтобы соприкасаться и тереться членами.

Альбус никогда не кусался и не ставил засосы на видных местах, зато на груди и сосках он отыгрывался по полной. И сегодня он тоже прокрутил их в руках и взял в рот, проходясь шершавым влажным языком, вызывая в Геллерте утробное рычание. Дрожь рассыпалась по его телу, и он выгибался навстречу умелым ласкам, знающим его уже как облупленного. Наверное, Геллерт бы даже в исступлении прекратил двигаться, если бы не ожидал от Альбуса подобных фокусов. Гриндевальд навалился на увлёкшегося Дамблдора и заставил его лечь, продолжая тереться. Альбус тихо застонал, соскальзывая руками на талию Геллерта.

— Ну как вам ощущения, профессор? — подтрунивал Гриндевальд.

— О, заткнись! — заставил себя нахмурится Дамблдор, скрывая смешок.

— А заставь меня, — шепнул ему в ухо Геллерт, специально ускоряясь, и почувствовал, как бёдра Альбуса дёрнулись. Любовник прикрыл веки от удовольствия, выдыхая, и это распаляло Гриндевальда ещё больше. Новая волна экстаза накрывала девятым валом.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил? — слабо улыбнулся Альбус, оглаживая жёсткие тазобедренные кости Геллерта и заставляя его замереть.

— Хочу, — томно ответил Гриндевальд, обнимая Дамблдора за шею. Тот взглядом проскользил вверх от подтянутого живота до глаз, и позвоночник Геллерта будто прошиб электрический заряд. Альбус это заметил и недобро усмехнулся. Спустя мгновение Геллерт уже лежал под ним, прижатый к кровати, и нескромно стонал, поддаваясь ласкам Альбуса.

И, наконец, он сломался. В какой-то момент его сердце словно прекратило сокращаться, а кровь пошла одним сплошным потоком. Липкая тёплая сперма была на руках и животе Альбуса. Он, не разрывая зрительного контакта, слизал её всю. Геллерт так и лежал на одном месте, глядя на Дамбдора, словно завороженный. Возбуждение вновь шевельнулось в животе, и он решил исправить свою ошибку.

— А напряжение реостата мы так и не измерили, к слову, — заметил он, приподнимаясь с мокрой от пота простыни.

— В таком случае, тебя может ждать только неудовлетворительная оценка, — с напускной строгостью отозвался Альбус, пародируя тон их учительницы по физике и даже поднимая палец к потолку. Геллерт заливисто рассмеялся.

Он изящно выгнулся, обхватив ногами бёдра Альбуса, потянул на себя за плечи, лишил его опоры и перевернулся, оказываясь наверху опять. Дамблдор фыркнул и демонстративно ничего не стал с этим делать. Геллерт коварно оскалился и, наклонившись к его животу, провёл языком у пупка. Альбус попытался держать себя в руках, но безнадёжно застонал, когда Геллерт мягко коснулся губами головки его члена.

— Поставите мне хорошую оценку, профессор? — сладко протянул он, медленно водя рукой вверх-вниз по члену Альбуса.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Гриндевальд... — пробормотал тот, нетерпеливо вскидываясь. Дамблдору хотелось большего, хотелось быстрее, демон внутри него поднимался всё выше и выше вверх по горлу, и Геллерт прекрасно знал это.

— Так поставите или нет? — спросил он, озорно закусывая губу и обводя пальцем уздечку.

— Поставлю, — отозвался сквозь смех Альбус. — Тебе хоть пять в четверти!

— Ой, а вот это другой разговор!

Геллерт почти сразу принял полностью, пропускал в горло, сжимал его, не забывая кидать наглые взгляды. Альбус зашипел, несильно накручивая золотистые волосы на кулак. Гриндевальд чувствовал, что любовник уже близко, и потому стал набирать обороты.

Зажмурившись, Альбус очень тихо охнул, отпуская Геллерта и долго кончая. Геллерт удовлетворённо отстранился, рассматривая результаты своих трудов. Он выбил из Дамблдора все силы, и теперь тот лежал, пытаясь перевести дух — голый и красивый. Геллерт устроился рядом, положив голову на плечо и обнимая за талию, а Альбус достал сползшее на пол одеяло и накрыл их обоих. Они некоторое время лежали в тишине, разглядывая спираль млечного пути на потолке, пока, наконец, на улице совсем не стемнело.

— Знаешь, это была моя лучшая лабораторная работа. Лучше даже измерения электромагнитной индукции, — шутливо признался Дамблдор.

— Как романтично, Альбус, — фыркнул Геллерт.

— Хочешь услышать что-то романтичное? Что ж, хорошо. Как тебе... — Альбус секунду помолчал, размышляя. — Когда я буду делать тебе предложение, я подарю тебе кольца Сатурна. А? Как тебе такое?

Гриндевальд расхохотался, приподнимаясь, чтобы заглянуть Дамблдору в глаза и выдохнуть ему прямо в губы:

— Хочу. Теперь не отвертишься.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но вдруг послышалась возня с замком и прокрутка ключа. Они оба в страхе замерли и не успели ничего сделать, как громоздкая входная дверь открылась, и из прихожей послышался звонкий голос Аберфорта вместе с грохотом кинутого куда-то рюкзака:

— Альбус, я дома!

— Дьявол... — выдавил уже сам Альбус, хотя было очевидно, что он хотел сказать <i>намного</i> больше. Конечно, никто к нему в комнату вламываться не будет, но по скривившемуся лицу Альбуса стало понятно, что ему глубоко неприятно возвращение домой любого члена семьи. Геллерт не мог его не понимать, и поэтому нежно провёл по его щеке. Альбус разом смягчился.

— Ничего страшного, мне, наверное, и так уже пора.

— Мы так чай и не попили.

— Так никто же не запрещает пить.

— Хотелось бы в тишине, — тепло улыбнулся Альбус, но Геллерт ощутил упрёк в сторону родственников.

Они быстро привели себя в порядок, оделись и вышли. Аберфорт в своей комнате матерился как сапожник, играя в свой компьютер и кусая отрезанный кусок торта, который принёс Геллерт. Он не заметил, когда они прошли мимо его комнаты на кухню.

Геллерт не стал даже садится и залпом выпил остатки своего холодного чая. Альбус с грустной ухмылкой добавил себе тёплой воды из чайника и стал потихоньку пить. Всего за пару минут он обратно превратился в уставшего и больного. Или, может, Геллерту только кажется?

— Тортик хотя бы съешь по-быстрому, — настаивал Альбус, когда Гриндевальд вышел в прихожую, прихватив гитару.

— Ой, да ладно, ешь уж, тебе принёс. Я же не люблю сладкое.

Геллерт стал торопливо надевать свои громоздкие ботинки, и в них выглядел ещё выше.

— Да, знаю, — вздохнул Дамблдор, включая торшер у двери. Аберфорт обернулся, отреагировав на свет.

— А, это снова ты, чудик, — обратился младший брат к Геллерту. — А я-то думал, что ты спишь, Альбус.

— Да, и поэтому ты орёшь на всю квартиру, — спокойно отрезал Альбус, скрещивая руки на груди. — Следи за языком, а то маме расскажу, будешь знать.

— Пф! То же мне, стукач! — Аберфорт закатил глаза и, встав со своего кресла, хотел с громким хлопком закрыть дверь в свою комнату, но Альбус сделал это быстрее, довольно улыбаясь.

— Всё. Теперь он заткнётся на полчаса.

Геллерт улыбнулся ему в ответ, накинув сверху своё чёрное пальто, и потянулся за поцелуем. Нисколько не стесняясь, Альбус подался вперед, проявляя инициативу, но в движениях его губ читалась какая-то тоска.

— Заходи, ладно? — попросил он, проводя большим пальцем по губам Геллерта. — Я правда был рад тебя увидеть.

— Сам ко мне в следующий раз зайдёшь, Дамблдор, — рассмеялся Гриндевальд, крепко обнимая напоследок.

Когда объятия затянулись, они неохотно отстранились друг от друга, и Альбус открыл входную дверь. Геллерт переступил порог, шагая спиной назад.

— В общем, выздоравливай скорей.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, Геллерт.

— Отлично.

Гриндевальд показал свой фирменный оскал и, кинув отрывистое "пока", поскакал по лестнице вниз.

— Пока! — прозвучало ему вслед, отдаваясь нескончаемым эхом по этажам, и замолкло только когда за Геллертом захлопнулась тяжёлая железная дверь в подъезд. Ветер сразу забил в лицо редкими снежинками, и он, прикрывая лицо шарфом и засунув руки в карманы, двинулся в сторону магистрали через теплотрассу, распугивая гревшихся там голубей.

Холод пробирал до костей и ботинки утопали в слякоти, но Гриндевальд чувствовал себя так, будто у него в грудной клетке расцвёл первый весенний цветок, а над головой появилась радуга и пролетел косяк журавлей, отзимовавших на юге.

Почему-то теперь он был ещё больше уверен, что Альбус сдаст экзамены лучше всех в школе.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот и всё, дорогие читатели! Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие и хорошо провели время. Всем спасибо за прочтение~
> 
> Мне было бы очень приятно, если бы вы оставили отзыв, даже самый маленький. Фидбек это важно для каждого автора!
> 
> ОЧЕНЬ ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ ЗА ФИЗМАТИЧЕСКИЕ МЕМЫ ОЧЕНЬ ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ МНЕ ПРАВДА ТАК ЖАЛЬ ПРОСТО Я НЕ МОГЛА НЕ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТОГО
> 
> так же приглашаю вас в паблик с мемами по этому фанфику и в целом по моему творчеству https://vk.com/charmingfiction


End file.
